If You Were Mine
by Myinahla
Summary: Basé sur la chanson de Marcos Hernandez : Drago est amoureux et souffre de voir celle qu'il aime dans les bras d'un autre... Et si tout pouvait changer ?


**- Dégages de mon paysage Malefoy !**

**- Hum … non !**

**-Aah !**

La jeune fille qui faisait face au dénommé Malefoy était désormais furieuse après ce dernier alors qu'il gardait un calme olympien . Elle lui tourna alors le dos et partit rejoindre sa bande tandis que lui restait là à la regarder partir . Comme d'habitude , il avait gagné . Il se décida alors à retourner dans sa salle commune , avec un air de suffisance qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher quand tout allait comme il le voulait . Il entra dans la salle où Blaise lisait comme d'habitude .

_-_** Elle t'a encore laissé gagner ?**

Le sourire de Drago se transforma en une grimace et il fusilla son meilleur ami du regard .

**- Arrête , Dray , tu ne crois quand même pas que tu gagnes à cause de tes réparties ?**

**- Bien sur que si ! Elles sont biens mes réparties !**

**- J'en suis pas si sur …**

Drago soupira et monta dans sa chambre s'allonger . Il ouvrit la porte précautionneusement et passa sa tête . Il vit alors qu'il n'y avait personne alors il alla s'allonger sur son lit .

_**Everything I dream about** / Tout ce dont je rêve_

_**Everything I talk about** / Tout ce dont je parle _

Drago était parti dans ses pensées . Ses mêmes pensées qui le menaient inlassablement vers une personne .

_**One thing i can't live without / **Une chose que je ne peux vivre sans . _

ELLE . Elle faisait ses jours et ses nuits . Elle hantait ses rêves les plus fous . Personne ne le savait . Ni son meilleur ami , ni elle . Son regard était vitreux mais il était bien . Dans ses rêves , il revoyait son sourire , son regard espiègle quand elle savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait . Sa manière de se mordre les lèvres quand elle réfléchissait … Tout en elle lui plaisait .

Même si elle avait la fâcheuse manie de le faire sortir de ses gonds .

Il était tellement bien dans ses rêves qu'il n'entendit pas Blaise entrer ni le vit avant qu'il saute sur son lit pour le réveiller .

**- AAAH ! Blaise ! T'aurais pu t'annoncer au lieu de me sauter dessus comme ça !**

**- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai frappé à la porte à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne m'as pas entendu .**

**- Ah … Okay .**

**- Tu ne connais pas la dernière ?**

**- Non ?**

**- Granger sort avec sa belette !**

** _I wanna get closer to you _**_/ J'aimerai me rapprocher de toi _

**- Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là !** Se força à rire Drago .

Heureusement pour lui , Blaise n'y vit que du feu .

_-_** Imagine leur enfants s'ils en ont plus tard ! Des petits monstres !** S'horrifia Drago , toujours en train de jouer la comédie .

Jouer la comédie . C'est bien ce qu'il fait depuis des années , en prétendant la haïr . Maintenant , son univers s'était effondré et il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était . Il se retourna dans son lit et s'endormit . Encore une longue nuit où il vit en boucle son visage et entendit la phrase de Blaise en écho .

**_ Can't Stand being far away /_**_ Je ne supporte pas d'être loin ( De toi )_ **  
**

**- Malefoy , fiches moi la paix , tu vois pas que je travaille MOI ?**

**- Non . Montre ce que ca donne pour voir ? **Dit-il d'un air provocateur .

_-_** Oh non , tu ne m'auras pas comme ça .**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Tu vas recopier mes réponses !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide au point de vouloir recopier sur Toi ? Ne sois pas ridicule , j'ai la deuxième meilleure moyenne de tout Poudlard ..**

**- Fiche la paix à ma petite amie !**

Ronald venait de faire son apparition . il encercla la taille de la jolie griffondor et l'embrassa . Elle lui rendit avec passion ce qui blessa Drago au plus profond de lui .

**_ Knowing that you don't feel the same way / _**_Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose_ **  
**

Il s'en alla non sans une dernière insulte à leur égard .

Les jours passèrent mais rien ne changeait . Hermione et lui se lançaient des piques .

Un jour de février , Drago se promenait alors dans Poudlard et sortit dans le parc profiter du soleil .

Ce qu'il vit le rendit alors heureux et malheureux en même temps sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer .

Face à lui , Hermione et Ron étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Cependant , elle voulut l'embrasser et il se décala . Son regard se fit triste .

** _Watching them bring tears to your eyes /_**_ Les regardant te faire pleurer_ .

Drago vit Hermione partir alors , les larmes aux yeux . Il se décida à rentrer au château , s'occuper dans la salle commune . C'est alors qu'il vit Blaise et Pansy s'embrasser . Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble .

_-_** Hé Dray , quand est-ce que tu te mettras en couple , toi aussi ? **avait demandé Pansy quelques jours auparavant .

_- _**Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que tant de filles veulent de moi ?**

* _Tant de filles mais pas celle que je veux ,_ pensa Drago * . il alla alors se réfugier dans sa chambre et s'allonger sur son lit . Au bout de quelques minutes , il réalisa que le soir venait de tomber alors il monta sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie pour pouvoir réfléchir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtrée et dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir .

_** If you were mine /** Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I'd be your everything / **Je serais ton tout** .**_  
_**And you'd be the only thing /** Et tu serais la seule chose_  
_**That I would ever need /** Dont j'aurai besoin_

_**If you were mine /** Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I would tell everyone /** Je dirai à tout le monde_  
_**That you are the only one /** Que tu es la seule_  
_**That I could ever want /** dont je voudrai ._

Soudain , il entendit des bruits de pas . Une personne renifler . Il se retourna et vit le visage de la personne qui venait le troubler dans ses songes .

**« Hé merde ! »**

Ces deux mots étaient comme sorti du cœur de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui . C'était elle .

Elle s'installa quand même à côté de lui mais aucun mot ne furent prononcés ce soir là . Chacun profitait de leur vue sur les étoiles pour réfléchir et se poser . Tard dans la nuit , ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif . Drago n'arrivant pas à dormir sortit une petite boite de dessous son lit et l'ouvrit . Elle contenait de nombreuses lettres .

** _All the words I sing about / _**_Tout les mots que je chante_

_**All the Letters I wrote about /** Toutes les lettres que j'ai écris_

_**Only thing I wanna hear about/ **Une seule chose dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler ._

Il les feuilleta et , une fois que ses paupières se firent lourdes , il s'endormit . Plusieurs soirs comme ca , ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit , sans le vouloir , pour réfléchir . Ils commençaient à parler . Un peu.

_**So I can get closer to you** / Pour que je puisse me rapprocher de toi ._

Les journées , ils s'ignoraient ou se parlaient mal . Le soir , ils se rapprochaient petit à petit .

Le midi & au souper , Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder . Elle tentait toujours des approches vers Ron . Elle voulait lui prendre la main , il la retirait de ses mains . Elle voulait l'embrasser , il s'écartait d'elle . Il l'ignorait . Et elle en souffrait . Et cela blessait aussi Drago de la voir si malheureuse .

_** I know there's someone else /** Je sais qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'autre_  
_**That he is only thinking of himself / **Qu'il ne pense qu'à lui ._

Elle le largua quelques heures plus tard . Mais se remit avec quelqu'un d'autre après .

_**Doesn't make any sense / **Cela n'a aucun sens_  
_**For you to be lonely/ **pour toi d'être seule _

Alors le soir , il écrivait inlassablement ces mêmes phrases :

**«_ If you were mine /_**_ Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I'd be your everything /** Je serais ton tout_  
_**And you'd be the only thing / **Et tu seras la seule chose_  
_**That I would ever need / **Dont j'aurai besoin ._

_**If you were mine / **Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I would tell everyone /** Je dirai à tout le monde_  
_**That you are the only one / **Que tu es la seule_  
_**That I could ever want /** Que je veux ._

**_Ooh Yeah_ »**

Le lendemain , il se décida à lui envoyer anonymement . Elle les reçut mais il ne sut jamais quelle fut sa réaction à la vue de ces magnifiques phrases .

Il continuait à lui envoyer les morceaux de papiers inlassablement . Un chaque soir . Avec une partie de la chanson à chaque fois .

Après avoir réuni quatre papiers contenant chacun une phrase , elle les réunis alors et lut:

**«_ Let me be the one you share your hopes and dreams / _**_laisse moi être celui avec qui partager tes espoirs et tes rêves ._  
_**And never be alone again 'cause I will hold you endlessly / **Et ne plus jamais être seule car je te prendrai dans mes bras sans cesse ._  
_**Please don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide you / **S'il te plait , n'ai pas peur de laisser ton coeur brisé te guider_  
_**Into these open arms that long to surround you / **Dans ses bras ouverts qui attendent de pouvoir t'entourer ._  
**_Baby_ "**

Cependant , ce soir là , il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé de la pièce .

**- HAAA , je le savais !**

Drago sursauta et regarda la personne qui l'avait surpris de cette façon . Il tourna la tête et vit Pansy et Blaise le regarder avec un regard malicieux .

_-_** Dray , suis nous … MAINTENANT .**

Drago reposa le papier sur lequel il avait écrit ses mots . Blaise lui prit des mains et le prit avec lui . Ils allèrent alors dans la salle commune à trois et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils où Pansy et Blaise se faisait face .

**- Alors … Laisse moi voir .** Demanda Pansy .

Blaise lui tendit le papier . Elle lut à voix haute :

_**« If you were mine / **Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I'd be your everything **/ Je serai ton tout_  
_**And you'd be the only thing /** Et tu seras la seule chose_  
_**That I would ever need /** Dont j'aurai besoin** .**_

_**If you were mine** / Si tu étais mienne_  
_**I would tell everyone** / Je dirai à tout le monde_  
_**That you are the only one** / Que tu es la seule_  
_**That I could ever want** / Que je veux ._** »**

**- Waouh , Dray ! Et c'est pour qui ces paroles ?** Demanda Pansy .

_-_** Je le sais , moi .** Dit Blaise .

_- _**Ah oui ? C'est pour qui alors ?** dit Drago sur un air de provocation .

_- _**C'est pour Hermione .** Souri-t'il .

Drago fit alors une grimace qui le dénonça .

**- Ah Ah ! Je le savais !** S'exclama Blaise .

**- Bien Blaise , arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas ameuter les autres élèves !**

**- Oh … hum … Désolé .**

**- Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous caches ça , Dray ?**

**- Pansy … je …**

**- Répond .**

**- Quelques mois … Quelques semaines**

**- Combien ?**

**- Hum … huit mois ?**

**- OH PAR MERLIN ! DRAGO !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu pouvais pas lui dire plus tôt ?**

**- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est pas vraiment amis avec les Griffondors . Et puis ,elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre tache !**

**- Tu vaux mieux que lui .**

**- Bah va lui dire alors !**

**- Pas mauvaise , ton idée .**

Pansy se releva et drago la saisit par le bras en la forçant à se rasseoir .

_-_** Y'a-t-il une suite aux phrases que tu lui envoies ? **Demanda Blaise .

**- Oui . Je vais les chercher .**

**- Pas la peine . ACCIO PARCHEMINS DE DRAGO !**

Les parchemins arrivèrent alors comme par enchantement dans les bras de Blaise .

Ils remirent les paroles dans l'ordre et Pansy se trouvait toute émue du sens des paroles .

**- Drago . est ce que tu as du mal à respirer en sa présence ?**

**- Je vois pas en quoi …**

**- Oh que si , ça a un sens . Alors répond ! Ordonna Pansy .**

**- Oui … J'ai du mal à respirer .**

**- Est-ce que tu rougis en pensant à elle ?**

**- Oui .**

Pansy se tourna alors vers Blaise et leur regards se mirent à pétiller . Drago sentit la sentence tomber rapidement sur lui .

**- Dray … TU ES AMOUREUX !**

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une claque . En effet , ces sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps prenaient enfin un sens particulier . Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible . Surtout de la part de sa meilleure ennemie .

Le lendemain , sur conseil de Pansy , il lui envoya le mot avec marqué en bas : _« **Rencontre moi près du lac à 8 heures ce soir . Anonyme . **_»

Il attendait à présent le lendemain avec impatience . Il était tellement impatient qu'il rata sa potion et qu'il n'écoutait pas les cours , mais cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude . Une fois que 8 heures étaient arrivées , il se décida à monter dans sa chambre et à se préparer . Pansy monta le voir et le vit allongé sur son lit .

**- Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?**

**- Je n'irai pas .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle sera déçue de savoir qui je suis et elle ne me verra plus de la même façon .**

**- Déçue , je ne pense pas . Et le fait qu'elle ne te voie plus de la même façon est le but de la manœuvre !**

**- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne seras pas déçue ?**

**- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

**- Remarqué quoi ?**

**- Drago , je t'ordonne de te lever et d'accomplir ton destin .**

**- Remarqué quoi ?**

Pansy soupira

_-_** Elle n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux .**

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent avec un air de surprise ancré sur son visage . Il rougit légèrement et regarda l'heure . 21h .

_-_** Maintenant , c'est trop tard .**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi défaitiste !** Remarqua Pansy

**- Normal , j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça !**

**- Il y'a une première fois à tout et tu as encore une chance de la rattraper avant qu'elle s'en aille vraiment et que tu perdes toutes chances de l'avoir .**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- COURS !**

Drago lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit en courant .

Hermione , quand à elle , attendait patiemment . 20h30 . Ah , il est en retard . Elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une blague d'un élève quelconque pour se moquer d'elle . 21h . Elle commença à paniquer et se décida à rentrer . Elle allait passer la grande porte quand elle entendit une branche craquer .

**- Qui est là ?_ Demanda-elle ._**

Là , elle entendit une voix fredonner les paroles . Celles qui hantent son sommeil chaque nuit .

**_« If you were mine / _**_Si tu étais mienne_  
**_I'd be your everything / _**_Je serai ton tout_  
**_And you'd be the only thing / _**_Et tu seras la seule chose_  
**_That I would ever need / _**_Dont j'aurai besoin ._

**_If you were mine / _**_Si tu étais mienne_  
**_I would tell everyone / _**_Je dirai à tout le monde_  
**_That you are the only one / _**_Que tu es la seule_  
**_That I could ever want / _**_Que je veux ._**_ »_**

Elle se retourna et vit une ombre noire s'approcher d'elle . Elle prit peur et rentra dans le château . La personne la suivait , elle le savait . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Drago Malefoy sortir de la pénombre de ce mois d'avril .

**- Dr…Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- J'attend quelqu'un .**

**- Oh … Moi aussi .**

**- Je sais .**

**- Comment tu … Oh non !**

**- Je suis la personne que tu attends .**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé tout ça ?**

**- Ne suis-je pas clair dans mes lettres ?**

**- Si c'est une blague je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle .**

Elle commenca à monter les escaliers quand il la saisit par le bras .

**- Tu ne comprends pas ...**

**- Explique moi !**

Comme il gardait le silence , elle se libéra de son emprise et monta quelque marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit :

_-_** Ce n'est pas une blague , c'est très sérieux .**

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

**- Ca fait des mois que je cherche à te le dire … Mais tu es sortie avec l'autre …**

**Je pensais que je n'avais aucune chance …**

Elle cessa de le regarder dans les yeux . Et répondit :

_-_** En effet .**

Elle monta encore une marche quand elle glissa et tomba des escaliers directement sur Drago . Elle fuyait son regard et il le remarqua . Alors il se mit au dessus d'elle et la forca à le regarder en bloquant sa tête . Lui-même avait un peu le tournis d'une pareille proximité mais il le fallait . Elle était obligée de le regarder à présent .

_-_** Alors dis le moi clairement , en me regardant dans les yeux , que je ne t'intéresses pas .**

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt . Elle n'avait aucune issue à présent .

Elle réfléchissait . Avait-elle vraiment envie de dire cette phrase .

Au bout de quelques minutes , un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago . Pas un sourire ironique ou moqueur comme celui qu'il affiche en permanence . Non . Un sourire doux , franc .

Il pencha un peu plus sa tête vers elle et doucement , leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, d'abord en douceur , timidement puis il s'éloigna d'elle , un peu .

Il se releva et dit :

_- _**Ton silence est éloquent .**

Il commença à partir quand Hermione dit :

**- Drago !**

Il se retourna de surprise , et il la vit lui courrir après et l'embrasser avec fougue . Elle lui avait sauté dessus et elle se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras . Leur baiser dura un moment et il lui demanda :

-** Veux-tu être mienne ?**

Elle le regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice .

**- Bien sur que je le veux !**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau .

Ce fut le début d'une grande histoire d'amour qui dura pour l'éternité .

FIN

* * *

Hé oui , c'est encore moi :D

J'écris des song-fics & des OS quand l'envie me prend ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :D

Moi , j'ai adooré l'écrire :D

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

Myinahla


End file.
